Tumatakbo: Translation
by Gensomaden-Saiyuki
Summary: Translated version of my Filipino fic, Tumatakbo. Every day for Tenten is seemingly just as the same as an ordinary yesterday. Neji will soon be the next clan head. Time is running away from them. NejiTen oneshot


**_DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own Naruto. I do not own the song _Tumatakbo_ by Mojofly.**

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_ Yes people! By request, I bring you the translated version of my Filipino fic, _Tumatakbo_, which means 'Running.' NejiTen goodness is coming right up! XD**

**Oh yeah, I want to encourage my fellow Filipinos out there to read the original version of this fic, _Tumatakbo_. The fic is written in Filipino with a dash of English. I think that one has more weight than this one, although a bit shorter, but precise. Hehe! XD**

**So without any further ado…**

* * *

**(Prologue)**

Nobody would live if love won't exist. Before we were born, our parents fell in love, and we are the fruit of their love. In our mother's womb, she poured out her love for us. When we were born, we were enveloped with our family's love. And in turn, we learned to love our family, ourselves, our works, our God, our environment, our friends, the people we have met, our classmates, and of course, our secret love for our crushes.

Love makes this world go round. Love is the root of our life's hardships, but love is still, and also the source of our life's dreams and inspiration. We may deny the fact that we naturally know how to love and believe our pride instead – that we don't know what love is and that we are impassive.

There are people who are like this, and they indeed seem like they can escape love. The truth is, it's not that they don't know how to love but, **they really love themselves**, and they become greedy that they don't want to share to others the love they feel only for themselves.

However, no matter how much you evade Love, Fate will punish you anyway. Get away from love, and Time will run from you.

Meet Hyuuga Neji. He has been avoiding Love for a long time now and he always believes that he is not capable of love; that he is void of emotions and that Fate is the one who dictates his heart. Does he even know that it's his heart that dictates his Fate?

Let us all now witness his changing; and because he does not love, Time runs away.

* * *

**Tumatakbo: Translated**  
_Neji x Tenten_  
**_By: Gensomaden-Saiyuki_**

* * *

Dedicated to **.Rainmoon.**  
_I hope you're reading this now. You asked me translate it, right? So here you go, hope you enjoy it. XD_

* * *

"When are you planning to marry, Neji?" Hiashi asked. 

That question has been asked numerous times to a bachelor named Hyuuga Neji. Yes, at the age of 28, he's still single. Ever since his younger years, this man has finely-chiseled figures; he is intelligent, tall, and the crush of many girls. He probably is everything a woman could ever want. The only problem was, he was snobbish, he was quite impassive, and he is merciless, well, most especially during battles.

He has a reputation to protect, most especially because he is possibly the strongest member of the Hyuuga Clan – the most influential clan throughout Konoha. He is also going to be the next clan head, thanks to Naruto, who is now the Rokudaime Hokage, for interfering and gradual changing on the ruling system of the Hyuuga Clan.

"Neji, I am quite old." Hiashi said, "My daughters are now married with children. How about you? Do you have plans of getting married?"

"Not yet, Hiashi-sama." The bachelor replied before taking a sip in his cup of tea.

"Not... yet?" the old head of the Hyuuga Clan repeated, "Of the many women here in Konoha, you haven't even chosen one to marry yet? Did you know that your father used to be the craze of the women here? He married at the age of 25, however you... You're 28 years old already, and still a bachelor!"

Neji's eyes twitched at the lecture of the old man, "My apologies Hiashi-sama, but I really don't have any plans, or probably... I won't plan on marrying."

"Are you even aware that you are seemingly the only one who's not yet settled in your line of genins before?" Hiashi sighed, "Your teammate Rock Lee got married to a nurse two years ago, Hinata is the First Lady of Konoha because she is the wife of the Rokudaime Hokage – Naruto; they now have a son, Hanabi got married to an ANBU Team Captain, the Godaime Hokage's protégée – Haruno Sakura is engaged to Uchiha Sasuke-"

"Hiashi-sama, I don't want to get married yet." Neji clarified, so as to prevent the old Hyuuga's probable emotional lecture breakdown.

_Laging bigo,  
Laging sawi sa pag-ibig  
Minamalas, o kay sakit  
May balat nga ba ako sa puwet?_

_(Always failing, always unsuccessful in love)  
(Getting unlucky is painful)  
+(Do I really have a birthmark on the rear?)_

"Neji, don't make me reach a time wherein **I** would be the one to search for your wife."

Neji stood up, bowed to his uncle and excused himself, and soon walked away.

Neji wasn't at a distance yet when he heard his uncle whisper, "Hizashi, I'm sure you don't want to see your son's hair go white without a wife, right? It is possible... that time will run from him because of his coldness."

"_Time will run from me?"_ Neji thought.

Neji has exited the Hyuuga compound, and he planned to take a walk. When will his uncle stop on bringing up the topic of marriage?

_Mabuti pa  
Ang tindera sa aming kanto  
Nakakainggit, T.L. ang sweet nila  
Ng kaniyang nobyo_

_(The vendor on our block is so lucky)  
(So envying, she's so sweet with her boyfriend)_

Neji looked at the block. Ino was there, with her boyfriend, Shikamaru. They were fixing the Yamanaka Flower Shop together.

"Come on! Pull yourself together! Listen, you're going to be in disguise in a mission!" a voice of a woman yelled.

"What the hell! I'm not even used to these kinds of clothes! What if I would just reject the mission, huh?" replied the voice of an annoyed woman.

"NO WAY."

"Neji?" the annoyed woman called.

_Gusto ko lang  
Maranasang umibig  
Tamaan ni Kupido  
Gusto ko lang  
Maranasan ang langit  
Tumibok muli  
Ang puso ko_

_(I just want to feel how to love, to get hit by Cupid)  
(I just want the heavens to witness my heart beat again)_

Exiting from a feminine clothing store is a woman wearing black stilettos, a ruffled green miniskirt, and a sky-blue short-sleeved blouse with a plunging V-neckline. She has a long, brown, wavy hair, and her eyes were of the same color, plus her skin was of creamy white complexion.

"Tenten, I'll be going ahead." Said Shizune, who had paper bags in her hands, as she exited the feminine clothing store: "Your clothes are in these bags. I'll be leaving you, so you better walk around in those for you to get used to it. I'll be bringing these things in your house." And with that, Shizune left.

Neji was sort of taken back a bit when he heard that this beautiful lady was Tenten.

"Alright." Tenten nodded, amid the fact that she was very annoyed earlier.

_Tumatakbo ang oras  
Na iiwan na ako  
Ng panahon  
Di na nagbago  
Ang bawat araw pare-pareho  
Parang kahapon  
Tumatakbo ang oras_

_(Time is running, and I'm getting left behind by it)  
(The days never changed,)  
(It's like they're just the same as yesterday's)  
(Time is running...)  
_

"What are you staring at?" Tenten asked, irritated, "Yes, I know that I don't look good with what I'm wearing!"

"Did I say anything?" the bachelor asked.

"Are you busy today?" queried the lady, as she blushed a bit.

"No."

"Hey, could you, uhm..." Tenten swallowed a lump in her throat, "Could you accompany me for a while? Like, for a walk?"

Neji started walking, and he had walked ahead of her. She smiled and tailed him, "Thank you!"

_May birthday cake ka nga  
Ngunit wala namang kandila  
May Christmas tree na malupet  
Wala namang dekorasyong pansabit_

_(You indeed have a birthday cake, but there are no candles)  
(You indeed have a beautiful Christmas tree, but there are no decorations to put on)_

Yes, almost everyone whom Neji knows are married. Rock Lee is married to a Konoha Hospital nurse, while Hinata is married with a son to the Hokage, her younger sister, Hanabi, is also married. She is wife to an ANBU Team Captain. Haruno Sakura is engaged to Uchiha Sasuke. As for Nara Shikamaru, he is the boyfriend of Yamanaka Ino... However Tenten... as Neji had heard, she had a handful of suitors, but she immediately rejects them all.

"Why are you wearing those anyway?" the Hyuuga stated in his monotonous voice

"Oh, that's because I have a mission next week." Tenten replied, "I will be going to a faraway town and pretend that I live in a farm. I would just be investigating, because there have been news that rebels are hiding there. It's nothing; I'm just like an intelligence spy, that's all."

_Sadyang ganyan  
Ang aking buhay  
Walang kasing tamlay  
Ayaw ko sanang tumandang  
Nag-iisa_

_(My life is really like this, there's nothing duller than that)  
(I hope I won't get old alone)_

"Uhm, how about you? How are you?" Tenten inquired, "It has been a while since we last met! When was the last time we met, anyway?"

"Last week." Neji answered, "Is that a long time already?

"Of course! For me, that's already a long time!" Tenten stuck her tongue out at Neji, "Well, we just meet once every week."

Neji felt the questionable sadness in Tenten's voice. Yes, that's true. Since Rock Lee got married, it seems like Team Gai was gone. It was a rare occasion that the whole team would meet together. As for Neji and Tenten, they still see each other. If before, they're in company for almost the whole day of each and every day, now, they only meet each other once or twice a week.

"If only I could turn back the hands of time, I would do so, because I want to return to what was before." Tenten said as she looked at the skies, "I'm 28 years old, and still single. I do have a lot of suitors, but I don't like them. I never even had a boyfriend yet! What the hell? I think I'm going to get old, still single!"

_Tumatakbo ang oras  
Na iiwan na ako  
Ng panahon  
Di na nagbago  
Ang bawat araw pare-pareho  
Parang kahapon  
Tumatakbo ang oras_

_(Time is running, and I'm getting left behind by it)  
(The days never changed,)  
(It's like they're just the same as yesterday's)  
(Time is running...)  
_

"What if I would just accept my suitors? Even if I don't like them, if for the sake of getting married, then I'm game! How about you, Neji?" she smirked at him, "You're the craze of some women here, when are you getting married?"

Neji sighed, here we go again.

"Hehe, I was just joking. I know that you don't have any plans of marrying, anyway. You would just allow Time to run away from you." She spoke, "I think Time's running away from me too. But of course, until now, I'm still catching up with Time, so I won't get left behind."

"Why are you so talkative today?" Neji suddenly asked.

"Why? When was the moment that I wasn't talkative? Even if I'm talking nonsense here, as long as you're there listening or not, at least I'm talking to someone!" Tenten stopped in front of a vending machine in a park, "Neji do you want some tea?"

"No-"

"Voila! Here is yours!" Tenten had already dropped some coins in the vending machine and she was already able to get two canned teas.

_Tumatakbo ang oras..._

_(Time is running...)_

Neji didn't want to get the canned tea that Tenten got for him.

"Argh! Don't be shy and just take it!" she said, grabbing Neji's hand and placed the hot can of tea on his palm.

"You're so stubborn." Neji **somewhat** smirked at her, as they opened the can of tea at the same time.

_Tatanggapin na lang ba  
Ang malupit na tadhana  
O kaya'y  
Tatanggapin na lang ba  
Na ako'y sadyang hindi pinagpala  
Tigilan na ang drama,   
Punasan na ang luha  
Yeah_

_(Would I just accept this wicked fate?)  
(Or would I just accept that I'm really unlucky)  
(Stop the drama)  
(Wipe the tears, yeah)_

The two sat on a bench in the park, under a cherry blossom tree. Tenten set her can of tea beside her. She bent down a bit to massage her aching ankles. Walking on stilettos was tough for her!

"When are you leaving?" Neji asked.

"Three days from now. Next week is my very mission, but the superiors insist that I should get ready and leave soon." Tenten replied, "The truth is, I really want to see you before I leave."

The wind blew Tenten's long wavy hair, and this made Neji stare for a bit.

"Before, when we meet each other everyday, even if I get annoyed at the fact that we need to train again, I still get excited because I would learn something new and that we would hone each other's skills. But when Naruto became the Hokage and included in his policy is the revising of the code of the Hyuuga Clan... You got quite busy, and so did I. And then Lee got married soon... Afterwards, the Rokudaime and Hinata had a son... Then, Hanabi got married. And because the system of rule of the Hyuuga Clan has been changed, you were chosen as the next clan head after Hiashi-sama. And now, Hiashi-sama is intimidated because you're still a bachelor, when his children are all married and he's already a grandpa." Tenten talked on, "I wanted to see you because the mission I'm about to do might kill me if the rebels found out that I'm a spy. If ever I got lucky and I won't get caught, I might return next month."

_Tumatakbo ang oras  
Na iiwan na ako  
Ng panahon  
Di na nagbago  
Ang bawat araw pare-pareho  
Parang kahapon_

_(Time is running, and I'm getting left behind by it)  
(The days never changed,)  
(It's like they're just the same as yesterday's)_

"Time sure is fast... It felt just like yesterday that I was 12 years old... It just felt like yesterday that I was a genin... It's like every day of our younger years seemed like a year because of the happiness I felt, and because of our adventures... But now, every day seemed like an ordinary yesterday... all the same... so dull." Tenten looked at Neji, "And... it has been a long time since I told you about how I felt towards you... That's why you have been evading me and our friendship was broken... but... If I would still make it alive after my mission, would I still see you? Or... would we completely just be of the past?"

"I will wait for you." Neji said, "So do your mission well."

Tenten's eyes widened, _"What did he say?"_ She wasn't really expecting that he would answer her question.

"Time is running, Tenten. I suddenly felt a need for a wife. I was just saying that I have no plans for marriage because I doubted the feelings of whom I wanted to marry." Neji told her, "I have no interest in women. And since anyway, we're both looking for someone whom we could be with for the rest of our lives, why not? We've been together for a long time now, and I just get bored whenever you're not around."

_Tumatakbo ang oras  
Na iiwan na ako  
Ng panahon  
Di na nagbago  
Ang bawat araw pare-pareho  
Parang kahapon_

_(Time is running, and I'm getting left behind by it)  
(The days never changed,)  
(It's like they're just the same as yesterday's)_

"W-What... W-Wait... Neji? I don't understand you." Tenten stammered.

"Next month, I will be the next Hyuuga Clan's head. And I need someone who would help me in my reign. And I know no other person who knows me better than you." Neji explained, "If you love me, you will agree to spend the rest of your life with me, and if you would do that, I would love you more than you love me."

"Don't be so reckless N-Neji-" Tenten stopped when Neji cupped one side of Tenten's face and leaned closer.

"I love you, Tenten." He whispered as he slowly kissed Tenten on the lips.

_Tumatakbo, tumatakbo, tumatakbo, naiiwan na ako  
Tumatakbo, tumatakbo, tumatakbo, naiiwan na ako  
Tumatakbo, tumatakbo, tumatakbo, naiiwan na ako_

_(Running, running, running, I'm getting left behind)  
(Running, running, running, I'm getting left behind)  
(Running, running, running, I'm getting left behind)_

He broke the kiss and he blushed a bit. Tenten however, had flushed all hues of red, if that was even humanly possible.

"I won't marry you, Neji." she said.

It seemed like Neji was embarrassed because of what Tenten said.

"That's because you have to court me first, and then I have to accept you, you have to care for me, and of course, you need to love to the fullest, and then, we need a formal engagement, so after you've done all that, that's the only time when I would agree to marry you." Tenten sheepishly grinned.

"No problem," Neji sighed in relief, "I can do all those. So you better be back soon Tenten, time is running. I want to catch up on it, with you… us… together."

"Sure thing." She smiled as she placed her head on his shoulder, "Thank you, Neji. Thanks for noticing me."

_Tumatakbo, tumatakbo…_

_(Running, running...)_

"You know I can't resist you, Tenten." Neji held Tenten's hand and bent down, "I had already loved you, even from the very start."

And with that, he gently brushed his lips against hers once again.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

_+(Do I really have a birthmark on the rear?)_** in Filipino superstitions, when you have a birthmark on your butt, it mean's you're unlucky for the rest of your life. O.o**

* * *

**The last sentence, wherein Neji kisses Tenten again, this is an added feature for the fic. That was nonexistent in the original Filipino context of the fic. :D You know, just to spice up some romantic essence here. Hehehehe…**

**And yeah, my bilingual brain had a beating right there. You see, the Filipino language has certain words that don't easily have English equivalents. In order for vernacular written works to have more meaning and weight, we Filipinos often use figures of speech, that don't easily have English equivalents, as I mentioned earlier. So there are certain times wherein I have to think about the translation THOROUGHLY. XD **

**The lyrics were also translated by me. Everything here has been translated by me.**

* * *

**So, tell me what you fellas think via REVIEW! XD**

**Exclusively,  
+Releina Artemis Rockefeller+**


End file.
